Halloween: La última oportunidad
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: ―Van… No te des por vencido ―Dijo Sora ―Yo aun tengo esperanza. ―Sora, no es tan simple, sabes bien que no lo es. ―... Ya lo sé, pero... ésta podría ser nuestra última oportunidad. ―Todos los hechizos tienen consecuencias ―Dijo el de ojos dorados [RoxasxSora & VanxVen)


**Halloween, la última oportunidad.**

 **By AquaYoyi-2b & S. Hisaki Raiden**

 **(2 de Noviembre de 2018)**

 _Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts pertenecen a Square Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir historias alternas con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro._

 **Resumen** : ―Van… No te des por vencido ―Dijo Sora ―Yo aun tengo esperanza.

―Sora, no es tan simple, sabes bien que no lo es.

―... Ya lo sé, pero... ésta podría ser nuestra última oportunidad.

―Todos los hechizos tienen consecuencias ―Dijo el de ojos dorados.

 **Rating** : T (15+)

 **Genero** : Terror, Tragedy, Angst, Tender

 **Advertencias** : Esta historia contiene **Shonen-ai** , (Intereses sentimentales entre personajes del mismo género o ChicoxChico ¿Si comprenden, verdad?) Huyan sino les gusta. No quiero quejas después.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos. Este fic es una colaboración con mi querida amiga (Hermana) la escritora AquaYoyi-2b. Era un fic de Halloween (Aunque sea 2 de noviembre xD). Éste es un RoxasxSora, VanxVen. Espero sea de su agrado.

 **Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogos;

"..."; Resaltar palabras o Ironías;

(1…2, etc.); Aclaraciones;

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Halloween, la última oportunidad**.

Twilight town, Finales del siglo XIII.

―Al caer la noche... mi vida habrá terminado... ―La joven mujer de cabellos rubios miraba a través de la pequeña ventana que había en ese cuarto―, pero... ―no finalizó al escuchar unos maullidos y sentir como algo se restregaba en su pierna. Sus ojos azules se posaron en unos gatos, un pequeño siamés en el cual predominaba su color café con ojos azules y el otro, un gato negro con ojos dorados―. Sora, Van ―una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios―, prométanme que se portaran bien... yo lo único que quiero para ustedes es que vivan.

Los gatos la miraron mientras maullaban, moviendo su cola; ella los tomo en brazos. Rápidamente tomo su capa blanca, una pequeña bolsa negra y salió corriendo de su cabaña, que se encontraba cerca del bosque, con los felinos en brazos.

―Aún no es tarde para salvarlos ―dijo mientras corría y corría. Después de un largo tramo paró, sofocada dejo a los gatos en el suelo mientras se reponía―. Pronto serán las tres de la madrugada, es una hora perfecta para hacer este hechizo ―Miro a ambos gatos quienes sólo estaban mirándola. La joven saco de su bolsa un pequeño cristal, poniéndolo enfrente de ellos―. No se muevan ―Los pequeños gatos se acostaron en el suelo obedeciéndola.

Ella saco un frasco lleno de sal. Con cuidado formo un círculo de sal alrededor de ellos y volvió a hablar. ―Sora, Van esto es lo último que dejaré para ustedes, por favor vivan y encuentren un hogar ―dijo la rubia acariciándolos y sonriendo mientras ellos maullaban―. Hoy es Samhain y con este hechizo... les dejo mi última voluntad ―la joven se hinco y alzo sus brazos―, por la voluntad de las siete luces de la tierra, escuchen mi ruego. A éstos seres, denles una oportunidad... ―el circulo que había hecho se empezó a iluminar, ella cerró sus ojos y empezó a hablar en una lengua extraña mientras que la luz iluminaba a los felinos.  
―Por favor, sean felices ―dijo la chica mientras un gran brillo iluminaba el lugar.

 _& &&&&&&&&&-Halloween, la última oportunidad-&&&&&&&&&&_

Twilight Town, actualmente…

― ¡Van! ―un chico de cabello café y ojos azules llamaba a otro de cabello negro y ojos dorados―. ¡Trata de comportarte!

―¿¡Comportarme!? ¿Para qué? ―Replicó―. ¡Las veces que lo he hecho, al final terminan siendo crueles y te prefieren a ti! ―Enfurecido dijo el pelinegro―. ¡Ya estoy harto de esto!

―No lo entiendo… ―se detuvo el castaño y vio el cielo negro― ¿Por qué pasa esto? Ella quería dejarnos en buenas manos ―Regresó al otro―.Van, no hay que darnos por vencidos, por ella ―dijo sutilmente mientras cerraba sus ojos. Vanitas sólo gruñó.

De pronto escucharon unas risas, ambos se miraron y rápidamente se transformaron en gatos.

―No estuvo mal la película ―se escuchó la voz de una chica―, deberíamos de verla de nuevo.

―¿De nuevo? ―Un chico de cabello corto plateado y ojos color aguamarina veía a la chica pelirroja a su lado―. No cuentes conmigo, no es que no me haya gustado, pero con una vez es suficiente para mi.

―Pero Riku, era muy buena ―la chica pelirroja arqueo las cejas.

―Yo no le vi lo sorprendente ―Riku dijo demasiado sincero, pero miro la expresión de la pelirroja y sintió que debía de arreglar lo que había dicho―. P-pero…

―¿Pero, qué? ―Inquirió algo molesta.

―Pero... Espera ―se detuvo de pronto―. ¿No escuchas eso?

―No Riku, no cambies el... ¿Eh? ―Kairi parpadeo al alcanzar a escuchar algo también― ¿Maullidos?

―Es lo que te decía ―dijo el chico y se acerco a los árboles del parque, y pronto busco de donde venían esos maullidos―. Kairi, mira.

La pelirroja fue hacia donde él, mirando dos gatos. Un siamés y un negro.

―¡Pero qué bonitos! ―Exclamó enternecida.

―Deben de haberlos abandonado, se ven algo desnutridos ―agregó Riku mientras veía una hoja de papel cerca de ellos ―"Vanitas y Sora" ―leyó.

Kairi se agacho para verlos más de cerca.

―Ay, pobrecitos. Vengan gatitos ―dijo con una sonrisa y el siamés maulló, yendo hacia su mano, mientras que el negro gruñó. Kairi acaricio al siamés―. Vaya parece ser que él es amigable y el otro no. Me pregunto quién será quien ―mencionó.

―Pues los gatos tienen fama de huraños ―dijo Riku tranquilamente―, pero sólo es lo que he oído, yo nunca he tenido uno.

Kairi acariciaba al gato siamés.

―Axel no tiene problemas con los gatos, pero mamá es alérgica a ellos... ―miro como el gatito siamés dejaba de mover su cola y veía como el otro gruñía más.

―En el apartamento, no me dejan tener animales ―finalizó Riku.

―No podemos dejarlos aquí, Riku ―Kairi frunció el ceño.

―Si, pero… ―Riku vio como Kairi estaba enojándose―, está bien, está bien, mira, los llevaré sólo por hoy a mi departamento ―dijo derrotado, suspirando, mientras que el gatito siamés movía su cola otra vez y Kairi besaba su mejilla.

―Tal vez encontremos alguien que los quiera ―se detuvo un momento a pensar―. Tal vez Selphie.

―Si, tienes razón, no podemos dejarlos aquí ―el chico regresó su vista a ambos felinos. Kairi sonrió y le dio a Riku a cargar al pequeño siamés, mientras ella se agachaba para tomar al negro con cuidado.

―Ven conmigo, vamos, aquí sólo pasaras frio ―dijo sutilmente la pelirroja al gato negro, quien sólo se erizo.

Riku observó al gato.

―Vaya que si son huraños... ―murmuró viendo como Kairi trataba de tomar al gato negro, y repentinamente escucho el maullido fuerte del siamés en sus brazos― ¿Eh? ―Vio como maullaba hacía el gato negro mientras que el otro sólo se erizaba.

―Vamos, tu hermanito quiere ir, no dejes solo a tu hermanito ―explicó Kairi tiernamente al gato negro, mientras que Riku veía como maullaba más con lo que Kairi decía.

El gato negro finalmente lanzo un largo maullido y con la cola baja fue a la mano de Kairi.

―Eso es, buen gatito ―finalmente ella lo alzó― ¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil ―Kairi lo llevo cargando mientras el gato volteó su rostro a otro, como si evitara a la chica.

Riku miro como el siamés maulló una última vez pero no dijo nada.

―Bien te llevaré a tu casa ―le dijo a ella.

 _& &&&&&&&&&-Halloween, la última oportunidad-&&&&&&&&&&_

Al cabo de un rato, Kairi y Riku llegaron a la esquina de donde ella vivía.

―Mira, es mi hermano ―señaló.

Riku miro a un alto pelirrojo, parado junto a un poste, hablando con dos chicos rubios.

―¡Axel ―Kairi llamó a su hermano.

―Kairi, Riku ―alzó la mano saludándolos. Kairi llegó hasta él.

―Hola Ven, Hola Roxas ―se dirigió a los dos rubios que eran gemelos idénticos, ambos de ojos azules y de cabellos dorados como el color del trigo. Lo único que les diferenciaba era el ligero tono de su piel.

―Hola Kairi ―sonrío uno de los gemelos, mientras que el otro solo alzó la mano como Axel, que uno de ellos sonriera más que él otro, también les diferenciaba un poco.

―Kairi ―el pelirrojo se dirigió a su hermana― Ven y Roxas preguntaron si tenemos... ¿Qué era? ―Les volteó a ver de vuelta.

Los gemelos rieron.

―Axel, aún no te decimos que queremos ―dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Riku y Kairi también rieron. Axel se rasco la cabeza.

―Oh, es que quería saber si tenía poderes mentales.

Los cuatro rieron más, pero los interrumpió el maullido "cansado" de un gato, el que Kairi llevaba en brazos.

―¿Ah? ¿Por qué traen gatos, Kairi? ―Preguntó Axel―. Sabes que mamá es alérgica.

―Lo sé… ¡Pero se quedarán con Riku! ―Aseguró― Sólo mientras les encontramos un hogar. Los encontramos en el parque abandonados ¡Y no podía dejarlos ahí! ―Se justificó Kairi inflando sus cachetes y frunciendo el ceño.

―Ok, ok, no te enojes ―Axel movió sus manos para apaciguar a su hermana.

El rubio de nombre Ventus miró al gato negro fijamente.

―Los tendré sólo por hoy ―comenzó a decir el peliplateado― ya que en el departamento no me dejan tener mascotas.

Roxas, el rubio que se veía más serio, se acerco a Riku y miró al siamés en sus manos.

―¿Puedo cargarlo? ―Le preguntó. Riku asintió y le entregó al gato con cuidado.

Roxas sostuvo al pequeño felino café y este levantó sus ojitos azules hacia el rubio que ahora le cargaba, al encontrarse con sus ojos, vió como este sonrió levemente.

―Es muy bonito ―el gato comenzó a mover la cola―. Pobrecito, está algo flaco, se ve que no ha comido.

―Parece ser que él es más amigable. El negro es un poco más... ―Riku iba a decir algo, pero el gato aludido le maulló justo en ese momento, y Riku parpadeo algo confundido.

―¿Un poco más qué? ―Preguntó Axel, y acercó su cara al gato negro y éste gruñó mirándolo retadoramente― ah, creo que ya entendí él punto, Riku ―y se sintió un poco nervioso.

―Bueno, tal vez sólo es por la vida que tuvo en la calle ―Comento el otro rubio, Ventus, mientras que con cautela acercó su mano hacía el, pero el felino lo advirtió gruñéndole, sin embargo, Ventus no se detuvo, hasta que puso su dedo índice en su cabecita. El gato negro lo miró con desconcierto, abriendo bien sus ojos dorados, mientras que Ven con cuidado, rasco detrás de su oreja haciendo que cerrará sus ojitos y moviera su cola.

―¿Vieron? ¡Movió la cola! ―Exclamó Ven orgulloso y con emoción, pero de pronto el gato negro movió la cabeza y mordió la mano del rubio― ¡Auch! ―Quitó su mano rápidamente.

―¡Ven! ―Roxas se acerco preocupado hacia su hermano, aun cargando al pequeño gato siamés en sus brazos, mientras que éste maullaba y maullaba hacia el gato negro.

―¿Ven, estás bien? ―Preguntó Kairi también, sin soltar al gato― ¡No gatito, eso no se hace! ―Lo alzó un poco, mirando sus ojos dorados, reprendiéndolo.

―Si, tranquilos, sólo dolió un poquito ―sonrió para tranquilizar a su hermano y a su amiga―, además, es normal que los gatos muerdan a veces ―lo justificó.

―Si es así, yo creo que por eso los abandonaron ¿Lo captan? ―Aseguró Axel― ¿Éstas segura que encontraran un hogar? ―Le preguntó a su hermana.

―¡Si, muy segura! ―Vio al gato negro y lo levantó de nuevo, mirando sus ojitos dorados― ¡Verás cómo alguien te querrá por lo que eres! ¡Aunque seas un gato rebelde y grosero!

Los chicos al ver la escena se quedaron callados, pero el silencio fue corto ya que el pelirojo se comenzó a reír.

―¿De qué te ríes? ―Kairi entrecerró sus ojos mirando feo a su hermano.

―Es que, fue... tan... tan ―Se encontró con la cara de su hermana y dejo de reír― fue tan de "Nominación al Oscar" ―la cara de Kairi empeoró al oír lo que dijo―. Digo, digo fue tan lindo lo que le dijiste a ese bicho, sí, eso…

Ahora los otros tres chicos comenzaron a reír mientras veían como discutían los hermanos.

―Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya ―habló el peliplateado de pronto.

Kairi dejó su discusión con Axel para mirar al otro chico.

―Está bien, yo mañana hablaré con Selphie para preguntar si le interesan los gatitos o a ver quien los quiere.

―Kairi, Riku ―les llamó Roxas―. Si no les molesta, Ven y yo nos podemos quedar con ellos mientras encuentran un hogar ―Finalmente dijo mientras acariciaba al pequeño gato en sus brazos y sin siquiera haberlo consultado con su gemelo. El otro rubio lo escuchó y regresó su vista al gatito negro en manos de Kairi.  
―¿Seguro, Roxas? ―Preguntó Axel extrañado, dirigiéndose a su amigo― El gato negro se ve que no quiere a Ven ―Afirmó.

―¡Hey! ―Reaccionó éste― ¡Veras como si me quiere! ―Decidido se acerco a Kairi para intentar agarrar al gato, pero éste se volteó rápidamente a verle y a gruñirle amenazante. Ante eso el rubio perdió todo su ánimo y se puso triste por el gruñido― Oh... ―pero el siamés desde las manos de Roxas volvió a maullar reprendiéndolo.

―Vamos gatito, Ven no es malo ―apoyó Kairi mientras lo levantaba y ponía enfrente de Ven, pero el gato negro sólo volteó su cabeza. El siamés maulló y maulló al negro mientras Roxas veía eso sorprendido.

―Ya te lo dije gatito, no puedes dejar a tu hermanito solo ―Kairi lo regañó cual madre corrigiendo a un hijo, logrando que el gato agachara su cabeza―. Eso, ahora ve con Ven ―Kairi lo acercó al rubio, quien levantó sus manos para tomarlo con sumo cuidado, y al ver que el gato no protestaba lo abrazó emocionado.

―¡Vamos a tratar de ser amigos! ―Sonrió mucho― Me llamo Ventus, pero mis amigos me dicen Ven ―se presentó y al encontrarse con la mirada dorada del gatito, sonrió tiernamente cerrando sus ojos azules.

Axel volvió a carcajearse al ver eso.

―Esto de hacer escenas de película con los gatos está muy bueno, creo que ya tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente ―Dijo secándose las lágrimas de tanto reírse. Kairi miro feo a su hermano―. Bueno, bueno ya ―dejó de reír y cambió el tema antes de que Kairi lo golpeara― Por cierto Roxas ¿Qué querían, aparte de adoptar gatos? ―Sonrió al agregar eso último.

―¡Oh, es cierto! ―Ven y Roxas exclamaron al mismo tiempo, solían decir muchas cosas sincronizados; cosas de gemelos. Se miraron y se rieron por lo último dicho por Axel.

―Lo olvidamos con los gatitos ―dijo Roxas― ¿Podrían prestarnos una vaporera?

―¡Claro! Iré por ella ―Axel entró a la casa para ir por lo que los rubios necesitaban.

―¿Y cómo le pondremos a los gatos? ―Se preguntó Roxas en voz alta, mirando a Ventus.

―¡Oh, es cierto! ―Kairi recordó― Riku encontró un papel en el parque junto a los gatitos, con los nombres de "Sora y Vanitas" escritos, pero no sabemos quién es quién.

―¿Sora y Vanitas? ―Roxas volteó a ver al gatito siamés encontrándose otra vez con sus ojos azules― Yo creo que él es Sora ―al decir eso, el gato en sus brazos comenzó a mover la cola y maulló de felicidad.

―Parece que es cierto, Roxas ―murmuró la chica, mirando detenidamente la reacción del gato.

Ven miro al gato que tenía cargando, mirando sus ojos dorados, pero deteniéndose más en su pelaje negro y brillante.

―¡Entonces tú debes ser Vanitas! ―El gato le volteó a ver fijamente mientras parecía mover levemente su cabecita asintiendo, o al menos eso le pareció a Riku que no dejaba de ver las reacciones de los gatos desde que los habían encontrado, iba a decir algo, pero el regreso de Axel lo distrajo.

―Aquí está ―dijo Axel dándole a Roxas una bolsa grande con algo adentro, él la tomo mientras con la otra mano cargaba a Sora.

―Gracias Axel, te la devolveré mañana.

―Descuida mamá casi no la usa, así que no hay prisa.

―¡Muchas gracias Axel! ―Dijo Ven―. Es hora irnos Roxas ―Roxas asintió ante lo dicho por su gemelo― ¡Nos vemos! ―Se despidió Ventus, mientras que Roxas sólo se despedía con la mano.

Axel y Kairi vieron a sus amigos irse hasta que Riku habló.

―Me dirán que estoy loco por esto, pero parecía que los gatos entendían muy bien las cosas.

―Claro Riku, los animales son muy inteligentes ―afirmó Kairi.

―No me refiero a eso... parecía que Sora regañaba mucho a Vanitas y parecía que entendían todo lo que decíamos.

―Oye Kairi, ¿de cuál se fumo Riku y no me invitó? ―Axel miró a Kairi y habló en voz baja.

―No lo sé, tal vez fue el refresco que tomó en el cine; yo no tomé ―le respondió ella en voz baja también.

―Tal vez tenía piquete el refresco. Oye, no vayas a tomar lo que él ―le aconsejó a la chica.

Riku arqueó la ceja.

―¿Se puede saber que tanto murmuran?

―Ah..., nada, nada. Yo… ¡Deje la estufa encendida! ―Axel corrió hacia adentro de la casa.

―¿¡Otra vez!? ―Kairi suspiro mirando a Riku―. Te veré mañana ―dijo Kairi dándole un besó a Riku, sonriendo y despidiéndose de él.

Riku sonrió y se despidió. Mientras caminaba a su hogar seguía pensando en el comportamiento de los gatos.

―Yo estoy muy seguro de lo que vi ―se dijo así mismo en voz baja. De pronto salió de su trance, al ver a una pequeña multitud en el parque. Se escuchaba llorar a una mujer. Y unos policías alejaban a la gente.

―Por favor, regresen a sus casas ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver!

Riku se quedo mirando alrededor.

―¿Joshua? ―Reconoció a alguien y fue hacía él mientras veía como un policía terminaba de hablar con él.

―Riku ―el chico se acercó al peliplateado―, será mejor irnos de aquí ―Riku asintió y acompaño a su vecino mientras se alejaban del lugar.

―¿Sabes qué paso? ―Preguntó Riku mientras caminaban un poco rápido.

Joshua sin perder su temple habló.

―No lo vas a creer, pero… un animal monstruoso ataco a un niño ―Dijo con cautela.

―¿Qué!? ―Exclamó Riku perplejo.

―Yo no lo hubiera creído ―prosiguió serio― pero fuimos testigos varias personas. Yo venía del trabajo, había una pareja delante de mí y un guardia de seguridad atrás. Y la señora peleaba con su hijo porque quería entrar al parque... ―Hizo una pausa― y de pronto... ―Joshua miró a Riku fijamente― Salió ese animal grande, hizo un sonido infernal... no sé cómo describirlo…

―¡…! ―Riku estaba estupefacto.

―Era como un oso grande, pero diferente ―Dijo contrariado― Nunca he visto un oso de frente, sólo en imágenes, no creo que haya visto algo parecido antes ―Joshua tomo aire― Y tomo al niño y lo ataco, la mamá trato de protegerlo, pero la lastimo y al niño lo dejo malherido. El guardia que estaba detrás de mí, tenía un arma y le disparó y, esa cosa lanzó un alarido y se fue.

Riku estaba en shock, el conocía a su vecino, siempre era serio y muy honesto, sabía que él era muy escéptico. Por eso instantáneamente le creyó.

―Kairi y yo estuvimos en ese parque... ―Riku recordó sintiéndose muy asustado.

Joshua lo miró fijamente poniendo una mano en su hombro.

―...Riku, es la primera vez que diré esto y creeré en esto. Creo que tuvieron mucha suerte de no encontrárselo.

Riku se quedó estático.

―¿Qué te dijo la policía?

―No quieren causar pánico no cerraran el parque, pero restringirás en acceso, seguro inventaran alguna excusa y habrá patrullas. Tu avisa a tus familiares y amigos, yo haré lo mismo. Algo muy raro está ocurriendo ―Joshua le dijo sombríamente mientras retomaban su caminar.

Riku y él no dijeron más después de eso.

 _& &&&&&&&&&-Halloween, la última oportunidad-&&&&&&&&&&_

―Así que Van y Sora ―Roxas estaba acostado en el suelo mirando a los gatos que parecían jugar, ya que Sora estaba encima del negro tratando de morder su cuello mientras que el negro solo de un empujón lo tiraba.

―Roxas ¿quieres tu onigiri relleno de salmón o atún? ―Ven le preguntó desde la cocina.  
―Umn... ¿Y si haces de los dos? ―Roxas se paró y fue con él.

―Esta bien, lo haré ―Asintió y caminó a la estufa para tomar la vaporera― ¿Cómo están los gatos? ―preguntó mientras llevaba la vaporera a la mesa.

―Bueno, parecía que Sora jugaba con Vanitas pero... ―Alzó una mano y la llevó a su frente.

―¿Muy terco para jugar con su hermano? ―Ven le completó mientras sacaba el arroz con una cuchara de la vaporera.

―Si... ―Respondió, pero de pronto se escuchó un maullido fuerte y Roxas corrió de regreso a la sala.

Sora estaba maullando mientras que Vanitas rasgaba el sillón con sus uñas.

―¡No Vanitas! ¡No! ―Roxas lo regañó y Vanitas le gruñó.

Ven fue a la sala también y vio como Vanitas rasgaba el pie del sillón mientras retaba a Roxas, y Sora le maullaba.

―¡Vanitas! ¡Si no lo sueltas ahora te quedarás sin comer! ―Ventus le advirtió mirándolo fijamente señalándolo con el cucharon que tenía en la mano, Vanitas lo miró con expresión de sorpresa―. ¡Si, ya te dije! Sin comer y te vas derechito a dormir ―Ventus repitió. Vanitas maulló como replicando y rasguñando más.

―¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Te quedas sin comer! ¡Te lo advierto! ―Ventus fue hacia él moviendo el cucharon en su mano, Vanitas soltó el sillón mirando a Ventus preparándose para atacar―. ¡Te lo advertí! ―Al oír eso, Vanitas cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Ventus lo levantaba del suelo y luego lo ponía dentro de una caja.

―Te quedarás ahí a pensar en lo que hiciste.

Vanitas se quedo sentado abriendo bien sus ojos en sorpresa. Sora también se quedó mirando a Ventus extrañado.

―Iré a terminar los onigiris ―Dijo Ventus regresando a la cocina.

―Si, Ven ―Roxas le respondió mientras se acercaba a Sora, lo cargaba tiernamente e iba hasta donde estaba la caja, mirando a Vanitas dentro de ella ―. Vaya, ustedes me recuerdan un poco a mí y a Ven cuando éramos niños. Aunque yo era el desastroso ―Rió un poquito, acariciando a Sora mientras que éste movía su cola y lo miraba fijamente―. Si, aunque seamos gemelos somos muy diferentes, pero nos queremos a pesar de eso, así como ustedes dos ¿No es así? ―Levanto a Sora a la altura de su cara sonriéndole, mientras que Sora ronroneaba y movía su cola.

―¿Hermanito puedes poner la mesa, por favor? ―Dijo Ven desde donde estaba. ―¡Si! ―Gritó, bajó a Sora y lo dejo en el suelo junto a la caja―. Quédate con tú hermano ―Y se fue a poner la mesa.

Sora se sentó mirando a Vanitas fijamente, sin maullar ni mover la cola sólo se miraron. Así se quedaron mientras los gemelos comían de pronto su intenso duelo de miradas se vio interrumpido cuando Roxas llegó y levantó a Sora.

―Sora ―Le habló dulcemente mientras lo cargaba― ¿Qué te gusta más, el atún o salmón?

Sora maulló y movió la cola.

―¿Ese es "un" los dos? ―Roxas lo observó― Tal vez si sea.

Ven fue hacia Vanitas y miró sus ojos dorados.

―¿A ti igual te gustan los dos?

Vanitas lo miró fijamente unos instantes, luego miró sin interés hacia otro lado. Ven sólo suspiró poniéndose un poco triste. Roxas se dio cuenta y fue con él mientras le daba a Sora para que lo cargara.

―Tranquilo Ven, es el primer día. Dale tiempo ―Luego de decir eso, Roxas se fue a la cocina.

Ven acarició a Sora mirándolo.

―Supongo ―Lo bajó poniéndolo a un lado de la caja donde estaba Vanitas y miró atentamente los ojos dorados de este― ¿Tan mal te caigo? ―Le preguntó y sintió sus ojos dorados sobre los suyos, estuvieron contemplándose unos segundos, lo que terminó por ponerlo un poquito nervioso. Pero por suerte Roxas regresó con la comida e interrumpiendo la escena.

―Sora, Vanitas ―los llamó, mientras ponía los pequeños platos en el suelo, Sora maulló moviendo su cola y fue hacia un plato corriendo ―Lo sé, tenias hambre―. Roxas sonrió, agachándose para acariciar su cabecita mientras comía.

Ventus con sumo cuidado se acerco a Vanitas, con una mano lo sujetó del lomo para sacarle de la caja, y se sintió aliviado cuando el gato negro no hizo nada, luego lo dejo en el suelo frente al plato. Vanitas levantó la cabeza mirando a los gemelos un poco extrañado, después miró la comida con detenimiento, la olió un momento y finalmente comenzó a comer poco a poco.

―Bien ―Ventus sonrió y se quedó agachando en el suelo mirándolo comer.

―Papá me acaba de mandar un mensaje, no va a llegar ―Roxas dijo de pronto.

Ventus escuchó eso y suspiro.

―Bueno, guardaré su comida, mamá no llega hasta el viernes ―Comentó.

―Le dije a papá de los gatitos, y dijo que no había problema.

―Para él nada es problema ―Respondió Ventus de mala gana con tono molesto.

Roxas lo contempló.

―Ven, es su forma de alivianar las cosas, umn… tal vez sea muy permisivo pero no sabe que más hacer.

―Lo sé, pero, debería ―Ven suspiró―, bueno, por lo menos estos gatitos tendrán donde dormir y comer.

Roxas asintió miro como Sora ya había terminado y Vanitas estaba a punto de terminar.

―Les daré leche ―Ven dijo y se puso de pie, para ir a la cocina Unos minutos después regresó con otros platos con leche― Tomen ―Sora movió su cola y tomo la leche mientras Vanitas de nuevo olio la leche desconfiado comenzando a tomar después, deteniéndose unos momentos para luego tomar más.

―Sora, Vanitas pueden dormir en el sillón ―dijo Ventus de pronto, levantándose del suelo―, y si quieren ir al baño, ya puse una caja con arena en el baño ―caminó hacia la puerta del mismo―, aquí adentro.

Roxas miró a su hermano un tanto extrañado, tal pareciera que su gemelo le hablaba a dos personas no a gatos.

―Umn, Ven ¿Crees que entenderán todo eso que dijiste? ―dijo no muy convencido.

Ventus parpadeó.

―¿Eh? Bueno, no sé, pero espero que sí, y si no ya tendremos que limpiar mañana.

Los dos rubios voltearon al oír el maullido de Sora que luego de emitir ese pequeño maullido, regresó a tomar su leche.

Roxas sonrió.

―Tiene tiempo que no teníamos un gato, así que será una experiencia nostálgica.

Ventus asintió.

―Bueno, ya es hora de dormir, hermanito.

Roxas asintió y se agachó a acariciar a Sora mientras tomaba la leche.

―Duerme bien, Sora ―Sora se detuvo y ronroneó moviendo su cola mientras cerraba los ojos para dejarse acariciar por Roxas― Vanitas, no causes mucho desastre ―Roxas se dirigió a otro, pero el gato negro no levantó la vista.

Ven se agacho y acaricio también a Sora, pero solo movió la cola en silencio.

―Buenas noches Sora ―quiso acariciar a Vanitas pero éste levantó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos hacia el rubio―. Descansa Van ―desistió de su intento y sólo les sonrío.

Los gemelos se fueron a dormir dejando a los gatos en la sala. Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que se fueron a dormir, mientras que en la sala, Sora y Vanitas, había adoptado su forma humana y cada uno estaba recostado en un sillón, el castaño en el sillón de dos piezas, mientras que Vanitas estaba en el de tres.

―Van… ¿Aún te quieres dar por vencido?

Vanitas no respondió estaba mirando el techo pensativo.

―Yo aún tengo esperanza ―prosiguió Sora―, de verdad pienso que alguien nos aceptará, como dijo esa chica llamada Kairi.

Vanitas gruño un poco al saber a lo que el otro se refería.

―Sora, no es tan simple, sabes bien que no lo es.

Sora escuchó e hizo una pausa.

―... Ya lo sé, pero... no quiero darme por vencido, aunque ésta sea nuestra última oportunidad.

Vanitas abrió los ojos de par en par y volteó a ver a su hermano.

―¿Sora? ―Lo contempló― ¿Lo sabes? ―Dijo sorprendido.

―… ―Asintió en silencio― Van, no soy tan ingenuo como crees ―respondió con cierto reproche―. No tiene mucho que lo deduje ―alzó la vista para mirar a su hermano―. Recuerdo bien que antes decías que podíamos quedarnos en cualquier lado, pero cuando empezaste a llevarnos a lugares 'sagrados' y no era por mucho tiempo, entonces me di cuenta, incluso recordé lo que nos dijo ella...

Vanitas volteó encontrando los ojos azules de su hermano e interrumpiendo lo que fuese a decir.

―Todos los hechizos tienen consecuencias ―Su tono fue demasiado solemne, mirando los ojos azules del otro con detenimiento―. Sora ―prosiguió sin cambiar su expresión―, he visto las cosas que vienen a cazarnos.

Sora abrió sus ojos, atónito.

―¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? ―Se levantó incluso un poco del sillón.

―Ya no lo recuerdo bien… pero cada vez es más grande… y fuerte.

Sora se estremeció al recordar algunas cosas.

―¿Por eso llegabas con golpes?

―Así es ―Respondió con mucha sinceridad, de nada servía ya ocultárselo.

―Van... ―Se sintió muy mal por no haberse dado cuenta―Yo... lo lamento, pero ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

―Tenía que protegerte ―respondió― Y... antes todavía creía que encontraríamos lo que buscábamos ―Eso lo susurró.

―Van… ―se sintió más triste al oír eso e iba a decir algo más, pero vio la mirada de su hermano posarse en la suya de manera fría.

―Ya no importa, no creo que podamos encontrar a alguien ―igual de frías fueron sus palabras.

―Van, sé que algo te atrajo, sólo tienes que intentarlo…

―Escucho ruidos... ―Lo interrumpió. Y con un gesto le advirtió. Así que rápidamente cambiaron a su forma de gato.

Se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta principal y entraba el padre de los gemelos, un hombre relativamente joven y de cabellos tan parecidos a Roxas y Ventus.

―¿Qué carajos fue eso? ―Dijo en voz alta para sí mismo― No estoy loco, estoy muy seguro de lo que vi... era... ¡Un monstruo! ―Dijo en shock mientras dejaba las llaves de su casa en el llavero que colgaba cerca de la entrada, camino y llegó a la sala, viendo a los pequeños gatos acurrucados uno en cada sillón pero, Sora se levantó y maulló.

―Oh, discúlpame gatito, te desperté ―una sonrisa muy leve pero sincera se dibujó en los labios del hombre―. Ya es tarde, debería ir a dormir, creo que estoy trabajando de más... ―subió las escaleras dejando a los gatos.

Sora maulló hacia Vanitas y Vanitas solo lo miró y asintió comenzaba a moverse cuando escuchó voces arriba y se quedó en el sillón.

El padre de los gemelos bajo las escaleras y hablaba por teléfono.

―Si, acabo de llegar... todo bien, creo, es que vi algo raro ―se quedó escuchando― ¿Qué? ¿De verdad?... ¿Éstas bien? ―Otro silencio se escuchó mientras él escuchaba lo que le decía la otra persona en la línea― no salgas, aquí solo cerraré la casa... será mejor que te quedes allá y tal vez mande a los chicos contigo..., bueno..., por eso dije "tal vez", no van a querer, pero aquí es peligroso... lo sé, está bien... nos vemos cariño, cuídate, yo también ―colgó el celular y fue a la sala sentándose en el sillón de una pieza―. Creo que necesito un trago ―suspiró y miró a los gatos―. Vaya, verlos me tranquiliza, creo que si ellos quieren se podrían quedar aquí. Siempre me han gustado los gatos.

Ambos felinos abrieron bien sus ojitos mirándolo sorprendidos. Sora movió la cola.

―Les diré algo, Roxas a pesar de ser terco es muy dulce y Ven, parece muy alegre pero se acompleja muy rápido ―sonrió leve―. Los quiero mucho y casi no estoy con ellos por mi trabajo, así que me gustaría que tuvieran compañía aparte de la de ellos mismos.

Sora se levantó, bajó del sillón y fue hacia el hombre dando un maullido.

―Si, la soledad es mala, incluso entre hermanos, supongo que ustedes han pasado por algo así. A veces aparte de la hermandad uno necesita amistad.

Sora seguía mirando al señor con suma atención, de pronto sintió sus manos cargándolo y llevándolo al sillón de nuevo.

―Ahora duerman gatitos, es tarde ―dejó a Sora en el sillón mientras fue a la cocina, dejando a los gatos solos de nuevo. Ambos sintieron alivio y pronto durmieron.

 _& &&&&&&&&&-Halloween, la última oportunidad-&&&&&&&&&&_

Al día siguiente.

Roxas y Ven desayunaban mientras su padre daba de comer a Sora y Vanitas. Y veía como Sora comía rápido mientras Vanitas de nuevo olía la comida y comía lento.

―Tengan cuidado al regresar de la escuela ―Les dijo su padre ahoa desde su cuarto, a donde había entrado para prepararse para el trabajo.

―¡Si! ―dijeron al unisonó los rubios.

El padre de ambos regresó hacia el comedor acomodándose su corbata y vio a sus hijos.

―Hijos… ―comenzó―, su madre me dijo que no les dijera pero, sus fuentes les dijeron que habían visto un animal salvaje en el parque.

Roxas y Ven dejaron de comer sorprendidos.

―Tal vez sea un coyote o algo así, sin embargo no han atrapado al animal, así que no vayan al parque... ¿entendieron?

Roxas y Ventus iban a decir algo pero sonó el celular de su padre.

―Lo lamento debo irme, tenga cuidado ―contestó el celular y salió de la casa dejándolos solos.

Roxas volteó a ver a Ventus.

―Entonces el mensaje que mando Riku... ¿era verdad? ―Inquirió sin creerlo.

―Joshua y Riku son tipos serios, nunca mentirían con cosas así ―Ventus se asusto.

―¡Es cierto! ―Roxas miró a los gatitos― me alegró que no les haya pasado nada.

Sora volteo a verlo, maulló y movió la cola.

―Si, tuvieron suerte ―Ven suspiro aliviado, y luego se dio cuenta de algo―. ¡Roxas, es tarde debemos irnos! ―Gritó.

Roxas vio el reloj.

―¡Rayos!

 _& &&&&&&&&&-Halloween, la última oportunidad-&&&&&&&&&&_

Más tarde.

El castaño paseaba junto con su hermano por la calle.

―Van, por favor inténtalo, creo que…

―¡Cállate, tú no sabes! ―Vanitas lo cortó.

Sora suspiró, pero pese a lo que su hermano gritó, insistió.

―¡Vamos Van, tú lo dijiste ayer!

―… ―Vanitas tomo aire― si, pero…

―¡Pero nada! ―Sora dijo y ahora él era el que parecía enojado, así siguieron discutiendo mientras caminaban por la calle.

―¡Cuidado!

Se escucho a lo lejos, desde algún punto.

―¡Ouch! ―Sora cayó de golpe al suelo y se llevó la mano a la cabeza porque le había caído una pelota de baseball.

―¡Sora! ―Vanitas se agacho para ver a su hermano.

―Ouch... si me dolió ―Se sobó la parte afectada.

―¡Lo lamento mucho! ¿Estás bien? ―Una chica de cabellos rojos corrió hacia ambos y los hermanos se quedaron mirándola un poco sorprendidos.

―¡Kairi! ―Un joven rubio corrió hacía su amiga y miró al castaño. Kairi se agacho para ver bien al ojiazul.

― … ―Sora se quedo mirándola.

―Creo que si fue un golpe fuerte, Ven ―Kairi posó su mirada en el pelinegro―. Vamos, llevemos a tu hermano a la enfermería de la escuela ―no es que estuviera segura, pero por el parecido, supuso que eran hermanos. Vanitas parpadeo y sólo asintió levantando a un Sora estático.

Pronto llegaron a la enfermería donde la enfermera examinó al castaño.

―Parece que si tuviste un golpe fuerte ―dijo ésta―. ¿Estás mareado?

―Un poco ―contestó Sora.

―Necesitas reposar al menos una hora, es necesario que te quedes aquí ¿Hay algún problema?  
Sora miró a Vanitas que estaba parado a un lado de la cabecera de la cama donde estaba y éste sólo asintió.

―Muy bien así que recuéstate y traeré una compresa fría ―La enfermera dijo mientras se iba.

―Lo lamento muchísimo ―Kairi muy apenada se acercó a Sora que se había acostado.

Vanitas quería gritar porque estaba enojado pero se controló con Kairi.

―No te preocupes fue un accidente ―repitió el castaño.

―Creo que fue mi culpa... lancé la bola demasiado fuerte... ―Ese fue Ventus, quien bajó la cara, mirando al suelo.

―Fue un accidente, eso y nada más ―Para tranquilizar al rubio.

―¡Kairi, Ven! ―Roxas llego corriendo con Riku, pero su expresión cambio cuando los vio bien―. Que susto nos dieron, la enfermera nos dijo que estaban aquí.

―Pensamos que les había pasado algo malo ―Ese fue Riku.

―De seguro sólo escucharon: "Kairi" "Ventus" "Enfermería" y salieron corriendo ―Kairi los miró riéndose un poco.

Riku y Roxas se apenaron mirando para otro lado.

―Hubo un accidente con la pelota y cayó en... ―Kairi volteó a ver al castaño―. Ah… ¡Ay, pero qué modales los míos! No hemos preguntado sus nombres.

Vanitas miró a Sora y asintió.

―Mi nombre es Sora y él es mi hermano, Vanitas.

―Así que Sora, mucho gusto soy Kairi, él es Ven y allá, el otro rubio es Roxas y Riku.

Riku, Ventus y Roxas por un momento no dijeron nada mientras Kairi hablaba.

―No creí que la bola llegaría tan lejos, incluso que volara por sobre la cerca de la escuela... ―Kairi dijo apenada.

―Oh, no es nada, ya te dije que fue un accidente ―Sora se llevó la mano a la cabeza―. Aunque fue accidente doloroso ―se rió y Kairi río con él.

―¿Y díganme son nuevos por aquí? ―Preguntó Riku.

―Si ―Respondió Sora otra vez.

―¿De verdad? ¿Y ya saben a qué escuela irán? ―Comentó Kairi― ¡Esta es una gran escuela! Deberían venir aquí ―dijo entusiasmada a Sora.

―Aun no lo sabemos la verdad... es... aún todo muy incierto ―Sora dijo con un tono algo triste.

―¿Por qué? ―Roxas se acercó a él.

Sora lo vio de cerca y se sonrojo levemente desviando su mirada hacia Vanitas.

―Bueno... este.

―Nuestro padre viaja mucho ―habló el pelinegro al fin con una expresión seria, casi indiferente―, nunca sabemos si nos quedaremos en un lugar mucho tiempo o no.

―Vaya ―Expresó Kairi.

―Debe ser algo difícil ―Ventus posó sus ojos azules en Vanitas.

―A estas alturas, creo que estamos acostumbrados a no encajar en ningún lugar, al final sólo tendremos que irnos ―Vanitas contestó con completa indiferencia.

―Aun así, yo creo que... ―Ventus fue interrumpido porque llego la enfermera con la compresa.

―Aquí está, póntela en la cabeza ―se la entregó al castaño y se la puso en la cabeza―, dime ¿sigues mareado?

―Ya no tanto.

―Revisaré tu pulso ―Dijo la enfermera mientras ponía el estetoscopio en su brazo y comenzaba a medir su presión.

Sora se puso algo nervioso en cuanto vió a Roxas acercarse a la enfermera y mirar su brazo.

―Vaya parece ser que estas algo acelerado ―comentó ella.

―¿De verdad? ―Dijo algo apenado sin poder dejar de mirar a Roxas tan cerca.

―Si, tal vez es del golpe y el mareo ―lo quitó―, deberás descansar un poco más ―dijo la enfermera mientras ahora revisaba sus ojos con una luz―. Estarás bien, no es nada grave, así que sólo necesitas descansar.

―¿Entonces no necesita ir a un hospital? ―Ventus preguntó.

―No, sólo necesita descanso y te daré un antiinflamatorio ―sonrió.

Kairi y Ventus se aliviaron suspirando.

―Que bien ―Kairi sonrió.

―Si, ahora sólo necesito que uno me acompañe con el director para decirle que está un paciente externo, y no se preocupen, no los regañara, sólo es protocolo.

Kairi asintió.

―Yo iré.

La enfermera sonrió y salió junto con Kairi y enseguida Riku fue con ellas.

―Sora ¿Quieres quedarte o quieres irte? ―Preguntó Vanitas.

―Ah, no, aún no pueden irse, la enfermera dijo que descansara ―Roxas se preocupó.  
Vanitas frunció el ceño ante lo que dijo Roxas haciendo que Roxas también lo mirara feo.

―Vamos Van, no hay prisa y sólo será por una hora ―sonrió tranquilamente tratando de calmar la situación.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca e iba hablar pero Sora siguió.

―Lo que si no me molestaría seria tomar un poco de agua, aunque... ―Sora volteo al otro lado― perdí el dinero que me diste.

Vanitas arqueo una ceja mirándolo feo, Sora sólo espero el regaño, pero…

―¡Ah, no te preocupes, yo te invito el agua! ―Hablo Ventus de pronto― Y... ¡Ah! ¿No quisieran algo de comer? ―Juntó sus manos― después de todo es la hora del receso ―Sonrió cerrando sus ojos― si quieres puedes venir conmigo para que escojan algo... ―Miró a Sora y a Vanitas y se apenó levemente―, Eh…, bueno, tú no puedes pero tal vez, tu hermano pueda venir mientras, mi hermano, Roxas, se queda contigo ¿O no Roxas? ―Ventus dijo rápidamente, se sentía culpable pensando que el golpe había hecho que Sora tirara el dinero e intentaba remediarlo invitándolos a comer.

Roxas quien seguía un poco molesto por la actitud de Vanitas, trato de calmarse con lo que dijo Ven.

―Si, está bien.

Vanitas y Sora se miraron rápidamente.

―No quiero causarte más molestias ―Sora sonrió amablemente.

Ventus negó con la cabeza.

―Es lo menos que puedo hacer después del accidente.

―Está bien, ya que insistes. Muchas gracias ―Sora sonrió.

Vanitas asintió y miró Sora.

―¿Sólo quieres agua?

―Si.

Roxas lo miró.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Ya que Vanitas me acompañara, tal vez elija algo por ti, vamos, sígueme ―Ventus sonrió y salió de la enfermería.

―No tardo Sora y no te muevas ―Le dijo Vanitas siguiendo a Ventus.

―Si Van.

Luego de que salieran, hubo un silencio en la enfermería hasta que Roxas decidió cortarlo.

―Oye ¿No extrañas a tú padre cuando no está? ―Roxas preguntó repentinamente.  
El castaño lo volteó a ver algo sorprendido.

―¡Ay! ¡Discúlpame! Apenas te conozco y esa pregunta fue muy inapropiada ―Roxas se llevo una mano al rostro avergonzado.

Sora sonrió dulcemente.

―Me parece muy amable de tu parte, creo que eres muy buena persona, Roxas.

Roxas miró sus ojos azules.

―¿Ah? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Sora parpadeo varias veces.

―Ah... así te llamas... ¿o tú eres Ven? Creo que Kairi te llamó así ¿o no? ―Dijo rápidamente trabándose en el camino.

Roxas se sintió más avergonzado al acordarse.

―Ah, si… es cierto… Bueno, es que… quería presentarme yo mismo ―se volvió a llevar sus manos al rostro― en cambio te hice esa pregunta tan rara.

―No te preocupes, c-creo que es muy atento de tu parte ―sonrió― aunque ya te habían presentado, mi hermano Vanitas ni si quiera se presentó y ni le importó ―Sora se rio haciendo que Roxas riera con él.

―Vaya parece que conoces muy bien a tú hermano.

―Si, él y yo... si, hemos estado demasiado... demasiado tiempo juntos ―el segundo "demasiado" era tan cierto, aunque Roxas nunca lo supiera.

Roxas sonrió.

―Debes quererlo mucho a pesar de ser así.

―Tiene sus momentos, pero no es mal hermano y si, lo quiero mucho ―Sora sonrió aunque fue con algo de tristeza al recordar todo lo que habían pasado, sobre todo Vanitas.

―Yo también siento eso con Ven, bueno, aunque Ven sería más como tú... y yo, no como Vanitas, pero... ―se calló al notar lo que decía― perdón, no es amable hablar mal de tu hermano sin conocerlo, lo siento.

―No te preocupes, de verdad eres amable, Roxas ―Sora reiteró.

―Gracias Sora, tú también lo eres. Y dime ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres?

―Bueno yo... ―Sora pensó y por su mente pasaron imágenes de él en su forma de gato cazando lagartijas, aves y ratones; durmiendo y corriendo de un lado para otro― Digamos que me gustan... las cosas poco usuales ―Se apenó un poco.

―¿En serio? ―Exclamó Roxas muy atento― ¿Poco usuales? ¿Qué me dices del Skateboard?  
Sora se sintió aliviado de que no peguntara que era esas "cosas poco usuales".

―Si, me gusta, pero tiene mucho que no lo practico, y perdí mi patineta.

―¿Quisieras ir conmigo esta tarde a patinar? ¡Yo te presto una!

Sora sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―Me encantaría.

Roxas se emocionó.

―¡Genial! ¡Es una cita! ―Exclamó sin fijarse.

Sora parpadeo sorprendido por lo que dijo el otro y se ruborizó. Roxas también lo hizo.

―¡No, no me mal interpretes, es sólo un decir! ―Se llevo una mano a la cabeza―. Fue una broma.

Sora rió.

―De cualquier forma me encantaría ir.

Roxas lo miro y rio alegremente.

―Gracias.

 _& &&&&&&&&&-Halloween, la última oportunidad-&&&&&&&&&&_

Ventus caminaba junto con Vanitas quien recibía miradas de las chicas, una se le acercó preguntándole su nombre y que si quería salir, pero Vanitas solo había dicho:

―No estoy interesado ―dejando a la pobre chica un poco triste.

Ventus después de eso se sintió algo incomodo.

Llegaron a la cafetería de la escuela donde Vanitas veía el menú. El rubio miró al pelinegro y se armo de valor para hablarle.

―Pide lo que quieras, para ti y tu hermano.

Este levantó la vista a él.

―¿Seguro?¿Qué hay de ti y tu hermano? ¿No es dinero para el almuerzo de ustedes?

Ven se sorprendió pensó que iba a ser grosero.

―Roxas y yo ya almorzamos, no te preocupes.

―¿Trajeron su almuerzo? ―Volvió a preguntar.

―Si, Roxas casi lo olvida pero yo lo tomé antes de irnos ―Ven sonrió al notar la cierta preocupación del pelinegro.

―Ya veo ―Guardó silencio un momento―. Entonces ¿Tú que me recomiendas comer aquí?

Ven se sorprendió, no esperaba eso.

―¿Yo? Ah, bueno ¿Yo? ―Repitió de nuevo.

Vanitas lo miró fijamente y Ventus se puso más nervioso al ver sus ojos dorados sobre él.

―Yo..., bueno, a Roxas le gustan los Onigiris, Riku piden el especial de la casa, Kairi siempre pide el plato del día ―miro hacia la vitrina que cubría la comida― el especial de hoy es _Cordon bleu_.

―Te pregunte a ti ¿Qué te gusta más? ―Vanitas reformuló su pregunta hablando suavemente.

Ventus se sintió extraño y se ruborizó.

―Bueno... a mí me gusta el desayuno completo.

―¿Por qué?

―Bueno, pues tiene lo de la el plato del día, siempre tiene onigiri, un postre y leche o té, es un poco más caro pero, por eso es completo ―Dijo sonriendo.

―¿Te gustan mucho los onigiris, verdad? ―Remarcó eso.

―¿Ah? ―Le sorprendió que preguntara eso―. S-si, mucho ¿Por qué la pregunta?

―Solo se me ocurrió ―Dijo tranquilo regresando su vista a la vitrina― Me gusta mucho ―Susurró.

―¿…? ―Ventus se quedó mirando su perfil un momento, sintiéndose raro por lo último que acaba de decir el pelinegro, pero reaccionó― Ah, entonces pediré dos.

Vanitas asintió y lo miro fijamente.

―Ventus ―El rubio se paralizo al escuchar su nombre en ese tono tan grave― Gracias.

Ventus se sintió feliz de escuchar ese agradecimiento y sonrió ampliamente.

―No hay de qué, Vanitas ―Y se formo en la fila.

Mientras lo esperaba, otras chicas se acercaron a Vanitas para platicar con él. Ventus se volteó para mirar al pelinegro, quien olímpicamente estaba ignorando a las chicas. Ventus sintió algo de pena por las pobres chicas, rápidamente fue atendido y esperó por su orden, aunque no por mucho, pues pronto a Ventus le dieron dos bandejas.

―¿Te ayudo? ―Vanitas preguntó desde atrás de él, asustando un poco a Ventus.

―¿Ahh? Este, si, por favor, gracias ―Respondió torpemente mientras Vanitas tomaba una bandeja y él otra. Vanitas caminó junto a él mientras más chicas lo miraban pero ya no se acercaban a él. A Ventus no dejó de llamarle eso la atención.

―Vanitas… ¿Tienes novia? ―No pudo evitar preguntarlo, aunque al segundo se arrepintió de hacerlo.

―¿Qué? ―Vanitas arqueo una ceja.

Casi muerto de la vergüenza, Ventus se disculpó.

―¡Lo siento! E-es que, esteee, bueno es todas esas chicas, tú las haz…

Vanitas suspiro.

―No me interesan.

Ventus parpadeo.

―Oh, ya veo ―Ventus camino un momento y luego se ruborizó.

―¿A ti te gustan las chicas? ―Vanitas soltó la pregunta con demasiada simpleza.

Ventus juraría que si estuviera tomando agua la habría escupido toda mientras que sostenía fuerte la bandeja para no tirarla.

―Yo... ah... ¿La verdad? Pues… N-nunca, n-nunca lo he pensado ―miró hacia la bandeja mientras caminaba y trataba de no morir de un infarto y obvio de no quedar como un completo tonto ante ese chico― N-nunca he tenido una cita... o alguna chica ha interesado en mi ―¡Perfecto! Había sonado tan patético― Bueno, tampoco he estado interesado en alguien ―esperaba haber salvado el poco orgullo que le quedaba con eso último, esperaba.

―Ya veo ―Contestó el otro como si nada.

Ventus no volvió a decir nada. Y finalmente llegaron a la enfermería donde se encontraron con Sora y Roxas que platicaban animadamente.

―Sora ―Le llamó Vanitas mientras le entregaba la comida.

―¡Woah! Esto se ve muy bien, gracias Ventus, gracias Van ―Sora sonrió y comenzó a comer rápidamente.

Roxas sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Sora al comer. Entonces Ventus hablo.

―No es nada.

Ventus miró a Vanitas y le dio la bandeja. Ventus jaló una de esas mesillas con ruedas que estaban en el consultorio, y ahí invitó a Vanitas a poner la bandeja de la comida. El pelinegro aceptó la mesa sin decir nada y antes de empezar a comer, olió la comida y luego comió lentamente. Ventus fue a un lado de Roxas y se sentó en la banca donde Roxas estaba sentado, había espacio para alguien más. Roxas volteó para ver a su hermano sentado con él, y se quedo un tanto pensativo por la forma de comer de ambos chicos, de pronto le recordaba a algo, o quizás no.

―¿Pasa algo? ―Ventus preguntó al ver a su gemelo tan pensativo.

―No, nada, es sólo que invité a Sora a ir a patinar después de clases, pero quería pedirle permiso a Vanitas.

Vanitas quien comía lentamente miró a Sora de reojo.

―¿A ti no te gusta patinar? ―Preguntó Ventus a Van.

―No es que no me guste, no podemos regresar tan tarde a casa, antes del atardecer debemos estar, nuestro padre se preocupará.

―Oh, bueno entonces ¿Quisieras ir, al menos un rato? ―Ven lo miro esperanzado, mientras que Vanitas le dirigió la mirada también, así se quedaron mirándose unos momentos.

Roxas parpadeó mirando a los dos.

―Está bien ―Se rindió el pelinegro―, pero sólo un rato.

Ventus y Sora se alegraron en cuanto a Roxas algo le parecía familiar en esa escena.

 _& &&&&&&&&&-Halloween, la última oportunidad-&&&&&&&&&&_

Los días pasaron, los gemelos seguían viéndose con los hermanos todas las tardes, y antes del anochecer, Sora y Vanitas se iban rápidamente.

Una de esas noches, Roxas estaba sentado en el sillón, con Sora echado en su regazo, mientras veía las noticias.

―Vaya, así que ese animal no ha sido capturado ―Dijo en voz alta―, parece que no es bueno salir de noche. Por eso Papá y Mamá ya no llegan noche o prefieren llegar al día siguiente ―Mientras decía eso, acariciaba a Sora, quien ronroneaba mucho, cerrando sus ojitos.

Ventus que se encontraba en la cocina lo escuchó mientras terminaba de lavar los platos.

―Es cierto, ese día que vimos a Joshua, estaba tan seguro de lo que vio, de verdad no mentía... ¡No Van! ―Reaccionó al ver al gatito negro que se había subido a la mesa y se acostaba en ella. Ventus lo agarró y lo puso en el suelo, pero el gato maulló y volvió a subirse―. A la mesa no se sube, Van ―Ventus lo regaño mientras que él contestaba maullando―. ¡Que no! ―Ventus parecía discutir con el gato negro y después de un rato Ventus se dio por vencido cuando el gato sólo se sentó y lo miró fijamente.

―... Van ―Ventus lo cargo mientras que Vanitas se dejo cargar―. Gato tonto ―Ven beso su cabeza y lo dejo en la mesa viendo como Vanitas se acostaba y movía su cola lentamente.

Roxas cargando a Sora se asomó a la cocina para ver qué pasaba y se rió al ver a su hermano.

―Vaya ese gato sí que te gana.

―¡Ahh! ¡Roxas, no te burles de mí! ―Ventus hizo un puchero.

Roxas rio más mientras Sora movía su cola de un lado a otro maullándole a Vanitas.

―Mira Sora si me apoya ―Ven vio a Sora― ¿Verdad Sora? ―El siamés maulló hacia Ven ―¿Lo ves?

―¡Hey! No metas al inocente Sora en esto ―Roxas hizo puchero y abrazo mas a Sora, "apartándolo" de su hermano.

Ven suspiró.

―Bueno, ya es hora de dormir, vamos Van ―Volteó a ver al gato negro y éste maulló―. oh, no, no te voy a cargar ―Vanitas lo miró fijamente sin moverse y Ventus dio un largo suspiró―. Bueno ―derrotado lo cargó, mientras los gemelos iban a sus habitaciones.

―Descansa hermanito ―dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto.

―Tú también, Ven ―le sonrió a su gemelo.

Roxas se cambiaba mientras Sora yacía en la cama.

―No, puedo, no puedo, cada vez que trató no puedo ―Pensó en voz alta.

Sora maulló al oírlo.

―Es que es muy lindo, pero no puedo... no me salen las palabras para decírselo ―Roxas distendió la cama y se acostó, esperando que Sora se acostara junto a él. El gatito ronroneado fue hacia él y se acurruco en su pecho.

―Mañana será la fiesta de halloween, debo hacerlo mañana, dijo que se iría... ¡Tengo que hacerlo mañana! ―Dijo decidido.

Sora maulló y lamio su nariz, Roxas sonrió y le beso su cabecita.

―Gracias por estar conmigo, Sora ―Le acarició― y no te preocupes, el "otro Sora" no te quitara tu lugar, yo te quiero mucho.

Sora movió la cola y maulló.

―Es hora de dormir, hasta mañana ―después de eso Roxas y Sora se quedaron dormidos.

Ventus ya estaba acostado de costado en la cama, y veía como en su mesa de noche Vanitas lo miraba como siempre.

―Van ¿Crees que tenga el valor de decírselo algún día? Es decir... él siempre esta coqueteando conmigo y yo me quedo como piedra, no puedo hacer nada y además, dijo que se iría… ―Las ganas de llorar se agolparon en su pecho y sus ojos se cristalizaron―. No quiero que se vaya, ¿pero qué puedo hacer…? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que no se vaya? ―cerro sus ojos, comenzando a llorar, de pronto sintió un lengüeteo en su rostro, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos dorados del gato.

―Van... ¿Puedo abrazarte? ―Preguntó tratando de no llorar. Vanitas maulló, mientras que Ven se puso más triste, pero pronto vio como Vanitas se acurrucaba en su pecho― ¿Eh? ¿Van...? ―Ventus se sorprendió sabía que era un gato muy huraño y que hiciera eso era mucho―. Gracias ―Ven beso su cabecita tranquilizándose un poco, hasta que se dejó vencer por el sueño.

 _& &&&&&&&&&-Halloween, la última oportunidad-&&&&&&&&&&_

El treinta y uno de octubre, la mañana transcurrió tranquilla, los gemelos salieron temprano para ayudar a Kairi y Axel con unas cosas, ya que sería la fiesta en su casa. Por la tarde regresaron para alistarse para la fiesta.  
Roxas y Ventus se preparaban para la fiesta, estaban disfrazados Roxas de Vampiro y Ventus de mago.

―Hoy es el último día, Ven ―Dijo Roxas muy serio hacia su gemelo ―¡Tenemos que decirles!

―¡Si! ―Dijo Ven y siguió maquillándose, pero se acordó de algo ―¿Oye, hermanito, has visto a los gatitos? ―Preguntó finalmente.

―¿Eh? Pensé que estaban en tu habitación ―Roxas miró a Ven.

―No, pensé que estaban aquí ―También volteó encontrándose con la mirada de su gemelo.

Ventus y Roxas se preocuparon y se pusieron a buscar por toda la casa.

―No están ―Exclamó Ventus muy preocupado.

―Hablare con papa, quizás él sabe ―Roxas le marco a su padre, pero después de algunos unos minutos colgó.

―Dice que estaban abajo en la mañana, tal vez deben estar escondidos en el patio trasero como ese día ¿recuerdas?

―Pero ya fuimos... y... ―Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

―Tranquilo, hermano, deben estar dormidos y no te escucharon, por eso no salieron, veras como en la noche están... aparte ya vamos tarde a la fiesta.

Ventus asintió mientras Roxas abría la puerta y se sorprendía al ver a Riku con Kairi lastimada e inconsciente en sus brazos y él no se veía nada bien tampoco.

―¿Riku!? ¿Qué paso? ―Roxas se alteró, pero lo dejo entrar, cerrando la puerta.

―No me van a creer, pero hay monstruos allá afuera ―Pasó, y colocó a Kairi en uno de los sillones, el pobre chico estaba como en shock.

―¿¡Qué!? ―Roxas y Ven dijeron al unisonó.

―Esas cosas aparecieron de pronto en la fiesta... todos corrimos... muchos fueron atacados... no sé si estén vivos… ―Dijo con voz ahogada, sus ojos temblaron―. ...Axel... no sé si está vivo... todo fue tan confuso ―Riku trató de explicar.

―¿Es una broma, verdad Riku? ―Ventus dijo mirando a Riku asustado, no sería la primera vez que algún chiste bien elaborado como ese sucediera en un halloween, hasta podría ser algo ingeniosamente creado por Axel, él era así.

―Ojala lo fuera... ―dijo el peliplata temblando, sujetando la mano de Kairi con la suya, apenas viendo como respiraba lentamente.

Roxas y Ventus se vieron asustados.

―Traeré el botiquín ―Roxas apenas se pudo mover corrió y regreso dándole a Riku la caja.

―Roxas... ―miró al rubio que le daba la caja― Sora y Vanitas estaban ahí... y parecía que esas cosas los seguían.

―… ―Roxas se quedó paralizando escuchando eso.

―Lo último que vi, fue como corrieron y esas cosas fueron tras ellos.

―¿Qué? ―Roxas gritó.

―Yo tomé a Kairi… y apenas logre llegar hasta acá… ―los tres vieron a la pelirroja, la cual ya había manchado de sangre el sillón, parecía tener alguna herida severa en alguna parte de su cuerpo ―¡Maldición, Kairi… no! ―Se desesperó al ver eso.

―Significa que ellos están en peligro… ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! ―Ventus reaccionó.

―¿¡De qué manera!? ―gritó Riku perdiendo la temple que le caracterizaba― ¡Eran unos monstruos! ¡Nunca había visto algo así antes!

Roxas se puso serio y corrió a la habitación de su padre, de un cajón de ropa sacó una llave y con ella corrió hacia el cajón del buró, aun lado de la cama de sus padres. Y de ahí, sacó una pistola.

Ventus miró a su hermano regresar.

―… Hermanito…

―Ven, quédate aquí con Riku y Kairi, yo saldré a buscarles.

―¡De ninguna manera! ―Se acercó el otro rubio― Yo iré contigo ¡Necesito saber que Vanitas está bien!

Roxas lo observó.

―Pero Ven es peligroso.

―¿Van a ir los dos? ―Riku se preocupo.

Roxas miró fijamente a Riku, con una determinación abrumante en sus ojos.

Roxas y Ven se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron.

―Es algo que debemos hacer, tú lo hiciste por Kairi, Riku ―Roxas estaba seguro y fue cuando el peliplateado lo entendió.

―Supongo que no los convenceré de lo contrario, está bien... lo entiendo... espero que los encuentren y… no mueran ―Riku no se andaba con rodeos, y menos después de lo que vió.

Los gemelos asintieron y salieron de su hogar.

Vanitas y Sora iban corriendo por el parque, llegaron a la zona de juegos y tras un tobogán en forma de pulpo, con varias bajadas, se escondieron.

―Van ¿Cómo pasó esto? ―Preguntó Sora angustiado mirando a su hermano.

―No estoy seguro… puede que sea, por la fecha... ―Respondió y sacó un cristal, y dijo unas palabras en otro idioma, creando un escudo momentáneo ―Esto no aguantará… ―Buscó algo más en sus bolsillos, pero― Es… el último… ―Había usado ya varios cristales de ese tipo, el escudo sólo les hacía invisibles ante ellos.  
Sora se quedó petrificado.

―No es… justo… ¡Todavía teníamos tiempo! ―Sora gritó frustrado.

Vanitas apretó sus dientes, apretando el pequeño cristal en su mano, que apenas emitía una pequeña luz.

―Se volvió muy poderoso... creo que esta vez no podremos hacer nada.

―¡Vanitas! ¡Sora! ―Los dos gatos escucharon eso a lo lejos y miraron como los gemelos corrían hacia ellos, por suerte, los habían encontrado pronto.

―¿Roxas!? ―Sora no se lo podía creer, que hacían ellos ahí― ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?

Vanitas iba a voltear, pero en ese momento el cristal se rompió. Sora al ver eso, se volteó.

―¡Roxas, no te acerques! ―Le gritó.

―¿He? ¿De qué hablas? ―Roxas seguido de Ventus fueron hacia ellos pero cuando iban a llegar, delante, entre ellos y Vanitas y Sora, se plantó una bestia, su cabeza parecía la de un esqueleto, pero tenía un hocico largo y extraño que lo hacía lucir simplemente aterrador, y el resto de su cuerpo estaba flaco, con la piel tan delgada adherida a sus huesos; "sus manos" tenían largas y afiladas garras, al igual que sus patas y para rematar, tras su esquelética espalda salían dos alas cubiertas de pellejos ¿¡Esa cosa podía volar!? ¿Era un mal chiste?

―¡No! ¡Déjalos en paz! ―Gritó el castaño al ver a esa horrible cosa alzar su garra contra Roxas, pero Ventus logro taclear a su gemelo y rodaron por el suelo, previniendo el golpe.

―¡Ven! ―Vanitas gritó mientras corría hacia el rubio, exponiéndose demasiado. Provocando que el monstruo se lanzara sobre él, apresándolo con sus garras.

―¡Vaan! ―Sora y Ven gritaron aterrados, mientras que Van trataba de soltarse.

Roxas se había quedado un momento paralizado, pero reaccionó, sacó la pistola que había tomado del cajón de su padre y disparó a la bestia, pero las balas rebotaron en su esquelético cuerpo, sin causarle daño alguno. Roxas no lo podía creer.

―C-corran… ―Vanitas dijo mientras la bestia lo apretaba―Sora...s-salvat-te…

―¡No, no te dejare! ―Sora dijo mientras que sintió como Roxas jalaba su mano y jalaba a Ventus para que no se acercaran a la bestia.

―¡Van, Van! ―Ventus gritó al ver como poco a poco el pelinegro perdía fuerzas.

―"Su tiempo terminó" ―se escuchó un rugido junto con la tétrica voz del monstruo. Vanitas comenzaba a toser sangre al estar siendo estrujado por dicha bestia. Roxas no sabía que más hacer, sólo sostuvo fuerte a su hermano y a Sora sintiéndose impotente. Ventus veía aterrado y desesperado aquella horrible escena, deseando que algo pasara, que alguien llegara y salvara a Van, pero eso no pasó, así que vió como ese monstruo estrujó al peliengro hasta que él cerró sus ojos y dejo de pelear.

―¡Vaaaaaan! ―Sora gritó.

Ventus estaba en shock y sin palabras, la monstruosidad arrojo enfrente de él, el cuerpo de Vanitas, mientras Sora, llorando sin cesar, se logro soltar de Roxas y fue hacia su hermano.

―Van… ―Sora lo abrazó llorando mientras la bestia rugió.

―"Muestren su forma original"―La tétrica voz de la bestia se hizo presente mientras el cuerpo de Sora y Van cambiaban.  
―¿Qué…? ―Roxas y Ventus no creyeron lo que veían… Sora y Vanitas se habían convertido en sus gatos.

―"Es hora" ―La bestia se preparó para tomar con sus garras a los gatos, pero un brillo blanco apareció enfrente de ellos.

―"¡No, aún no es hora!" ―Una angelical voz se escuchó, mientras Sora maulló. Roxas volvió en sí de su sorpresa y tuvo que gritarle a su hermano para que reaccionara.

―¡Ven, Toma a Vanitas!

Ventus medio reaccionó, y sólo hizo lo que le dijo su gemelo, mientras que Roxas cargo a Sora y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron de ahí. En algún punto, Roxas tuvo que tomar a su hermano del brazo para hacerlo correr más rápido, el pobre rubio estaba en shock. Hasta que llegaron a la torre del reloj.

―Sora... ¿puedes transformarte? ―Roxas dejo a Sora en el suelo y éste se convirtió de nuevo en humano.

Sora aún estaba llorando, vió ligeramente a Roxas y luego miró a Ventus. El otro rubio lo observó llorando también y con manos temblorosas le entregó al pequeño gato negro.

―V-Van... ―Sora dijo mientras lo cargaba tiernamente― lo lamento... no pude hacer nada... ―Sora lo abrazo fuertemente― Pero... pronto estaré contigo...

Ventus quien lloraba lo escuchó decir eso y se asustó.

―... Quieres decir...

―Esa cosa... sólo viene a matarnos ―Respondió―. No se irá hasta que lo haga.

―N-no… ¡D-debe de haber una f-forma! ―Ventus no podía aceptarlo.

Sora negó con la cabeza.

―No la hay... ya casi es media noche ―Sora apartó la vista de Ventus para dirigírsela a su hermano―, pero estaremos juntos Van, como ella lo quiso siempre.

Sora cerró los ojos y las memorias de su pasado llegaron pronto hacia él.

Él junto con Van fueron una camada de cuatro hermanos, su padre y madre, vivían en una casa de aquella antigua aldea, pero cuando murió el esposo de su dueña, comenzaron a surgir los rumores de que ella era una bruja y entonces, quemaron la casa junto con su dueña adentro y a ellos los cazaron. Como su madre era negra y Vanitas también, las personas creían que eran del diablo y pronto los únicos sobrevivientes fueron Vanitas y él, así su vida siempre había sido hasta que la conocieron a ella... ella los cuido y los crió hasta que la historia se volvió a repetir, de nuevo ella fue acusada de ser bruja.

Después de eso se vieron obligados a escapar de cada sitio a donde llegaban, siempre siendo Vanitas el que más difícil la pasara. Malos tratos, e intentos de envenenarlos… estuvieron acostumbrados a escapar ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Hasta que los conocieron a ellos.

Sora abrió sus ojos.

―Al menos sé que, a pesar de todo, a pesar del tormentoso pasado, Van, pudo ser feliz ―regresó su rostro al rubio― Ventus… muchas gracias por hacer feliz a mi hermano ―y de nuevo cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos―, ya había llegado a pensar que nunca encontraría alguien que lo hiciera feliz.

Ventus abrió los ojos de par en par y fue cuando cayó al suelo, llorando y gritando.

―¡Van!

Sora se sorprendió y puso una mano en su hombro y de nuevo le entregó el cuerpo del gato negro a Ventus, y este lo sostuvo con mucho cariño.

―¿Por qué no fui valiente? ¿Por qué no te lo dije antes? ―Dijo con voz trémula― quería que estuvieras conmigo, quería estar a tú lado, quería decirte todo lo que siento por ti...

Roxas había visto y escuchado todo eso sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar, pero comenzó a llorar al ver el dolor de su hermano.

―Gracias también a ti, Roxas… ―Dijo Sora y el aludido sintió que su corazón se rompía, esa era una despedida.

De pronto escucharon un chillido aterrador, y vieron como a lo lejos, volando se acercaba aquel monstruo. Sora vio a la bestia venir y cerró y apretó sus ojos, esperando su fin.

El Reloj comenzó a sonar con las doce campanadas y eso hizo a Roxas reaccionar.

―¡Sora...! ―Roxas se paró de donde estaba y se hincó frente a Sora y él abrió sus ojos de nuevo― Sora...yo...yo...yo... ¡No me importa que seas un gato! ¡Yo te amo! ―Sora abrió los ojos atónito al oír al rubio decir eso ―Yo, yo, sé que no es el mejor momento para decirlo y sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero, Sora... ¡Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi! Yo te quise desde que te vi como gato y como humano... yo... ¡No quiero perderte!― Roxas lo abrazo fuertemente ―¡Dime, por favor dime! ¿¡Cómo hago para que te quedes conmigo!?― Dijo desesperado― ¡Quédate conmigo! ―El rubio dejó de abrazarlo para mirarlo fijamente y sin pensar más, cerró sus ojos y lo besó, con un deje de desesperación.

El castaño al sentir el beso abrió los ojos más sorprendido aún, mientras que se escuchó un leve ronroneo. Y antes de sonar la última campanada, un brillo blanco hizo explotar a la bestia y ese mismo brillo, cubrió parte de la ciudad.

Roxas y Sora seguían besándose mientras que Ventus veía como el brillo recorría el pequeño cuerpo de Vanitas haciendo que el rubio lo colocara suavemente en el suelo.

Roxas dejo de besar a Sora en cuando el brillo fue demasiado intenso. Voltearon y en enfrente de ellos apareció una mujer rubia, con alas de ángel.

―¿Naminé…? ―Sora la miró con incredulidad, pero se paralizó en cuando escuchó un maullido. En ese instante, Van se levantó―. ¡Vanitas! ―sonrió y lo abrazó, Vanitas se transformo en humano dándole un pequeño abrazo a su hermano, pero pronto le soltó para ver a la rubia.

―Sora... ¿Naminé?

La rubia sonreía.

―"Sabía que encontrarían la felicidad, me dolió mucho no poder quedarme con ustedes, pero sabía que no se rendirían"

Ventus despertó del shock y en cuento miró a Vanitas, se lanzó a abrazarlo.

―¡Vaaaaan! ―Vanitas parpadeó y abrazo a Ventus que lloraba.

―¿Ven? No llores.

―¿Cómo no voy a llorar? ¡Tú estabas muerto! ―Ventus siguió llorando en su hombro.

―"Esta noche, el velo es delgado entre los muertos y los vivos... ―cerró sus ojos―, cada hechizo tiene sus consecuencias, y ese monstruo era una consecuencia de mis actos egoístas, pero esta noche sólo se debía llevar dos almas específicas y él no respetó las reglas ―Continuó Naminé abriendo sus ojos― Y por eso toda destrucción y daño que hizo se ha revertido."

―¿Eh? ―Ventus miró a Naminé no entendiendo nada de lo que decía.

Naminé rió.

―"Lo importante es, que todo aquel que fue asesino por la bestia, acaba de volver a la vida, y lo otro importante, creo que ya lo saben."

Sora se alegró.

―Entonces ¿Puedo quedarme con Roxas?

Roxas miro a Sora.

―¿¡De verdad!?

Naminé asintió.

―"Ya no deben temer a la oscuridad ni a quedarse solos... han encontrado un buen hogar después de todo."

Ventus sonrió mucho.

―¡Van! ―Lo abrazó fuerte, y el pelinegro sólo acariciaba su cabeza, Ventus levantó su rostro y se acercó a su rostro para darle un beso y luego alejarse; lo que dejó a Vanitas casi en shock.

Naminé rió.

―"Me alegró de verlos tan bien, ahora cuídeseme mucho y saben que yo los cuidaré desde donde este."

Sora y Vanitas sonrieron y asintieron.

―Gracias Naminé, eres la mejor mamá del mundo" Sora dijo.

―Gracias ―Vanitas sonrió también, aunque leve.

Sora abrazo a Roxas mientras ronroneaba y Roxas lo abrazaba besando su frente, mientras que Ven tomaba de la mano a Van y veían como Naminé desaparecía lentamente. Era hora de volver a casa.

 _& &&&&&&&&&-O-WA-RI-&&&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

Muy bien. Esta historia llega hasta aquí, esperamos no haber traumado a nadie (Si es que alguien llegó hasta aquí). Y disculpen el final tipo "Disney" xD.

Matamos a Vanitas, pero lo revivimos, que no somos tan malas xDDD.

Esperamos que les haya gustado.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Menos virus) serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

Recuerden, nadie nos paga por escribir, háganos feliz con un review.

досвидaния!

(Hasta luego)

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden & AquaYoyi-2b.


End file.
